Señora Malfoy
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: Porque ella era la señora Malfoy, la que tenía a esos dos apuestos rubios de ojos grises rendidos a sus pies. Muchas podían llegar a matar por su lugar, pero nadie más que ella lo podría llegar a ocupar.


**Disclaimer: **Todo lo reconocible de Harry Potter es propiedad de_ J.K Rowling_.

**La verdad les confesaré que esto era para el reto de "Día de las madres" del foro The Ruins, pero al final cambie de opinión y aunque me encantó como me quedó, siento que no refleja mucho lo que es ser Madre, pero igual se los quería compartir.**

**¡Disfruten! ^^**

* * *

**Señora Malfoy**

Bella al natural, sin maquillaje, sin joyas, ni peinados extraños. Ella era hermosa como pocas podían llegar a ser, incuso a pesar de no estar en la flor de su juventud. Ella, con todo y sus años, seguía siendo más hermosa que muchas chiquillas de dieciséis. Ella, con su gracia y delicadeza, era quien llevaba las riendas de su familia como toda una reina. Ella, siempre frágil y menuda, era la que mandaba en su casa y la que daba ordenes en su trabajo en San Mungo, pero siempre con una dulzura que nadie era capaz de decirle que no a esa mujer.

Esa mujer de cuarenta y dos años, que en esos momentos llevaba su cabello castaño largo y suelto, revoloteaba de arriba a abajo por la cocina de la mansión donde vivía desde hace ya veinte años. Con su vestido blanco de seda, que marcaba la curvas de su cuerpo ya maduro, derrochaba la energía de una adolescente y eso era algo que a él siempre le había encantado. La energía de esa mujer era asombrosa, su dulzura, su paciencia, su comida, sus suaves manos que preparaban los manjares más deliciosos del mundo. Esas manos llenas de amor que lo habían curado muchas veces, desde las cortadas más tontas, hasta las fiebres más graves y lo curioso es que esas manos a pesar de hacer todo tipo de trabajos se conservaban con las uñas perfectas y en color rosa pastel, siempre suaves y delicadas.

Esa mujer era extraordinaria, bella, inteligente, astuta, sagaz y tan maravillosa, que sus ojos grises no podían evitar mirarla con admiración y amor, sobre todo con amor. La amaba, de hecho la adoraba, de una forma que debería de estar prohibida, pero no lo podía evitar. No sabía en que momento sus sentimientos por ella habían crecido tanto, pero si sabía que la amaba y la amaría siempre, que daría la vida por esa mujer. Porque ella lo valía todo, con su amorosa forma de ser, con su fortaleza y con su belleza eterna. Mientras que él, él se sentía dichoso por tenerla para él y rogaba a Merlín, Salazar y Morgana para que un día corriera con la suerte de su padre y llegar a encontrar otra mujer así para que fuera su esposa. Otra mujer tan maravillosa como su madre, como Astoria Malfoy.

—¿Qué haces? —le murmuró sorpresivamente su padre, Draco Malfoy, quien llevaba un ramo de orquídeas blancas para su esposa. Flores por el día de las madres.

—Nada —contestó con cierta incomodidad, intentando escaparse. Sin embargo, Draco lo tomó del brazo y se asomó por la abertura de la puerta por donde su hijo espiaba, topándose con Astoria, quien en esos momentos batía fervientemente lo que parecía ser la mezcla de un pastel, con su delantal azul manchado de harina.

—¿Con que nada? —se rió el Malfoy mayor, mirando a su hijo con cierta burla.— A que es más hermosa que las chicas de Hogwarts, ¿verdad? —comentó, pero su hijo no respondió, solo desvió la mirada y se sonrojó.—Vale, ve con ella y dale las flores tú —ordenó Draco, adjudicándole el ramo de orquídeas a su hijo.

—Pero... —balbuceó Scorpius.

—Vamos, Scorp, se pondrá más feliz si se las das tú —declaró su pare, empujando al heredero Malfoy dentro de la cocina.

El chico se quedó helado, con el ramo de flores en las manos y mirando a su madre, quien en esos momentos se volteaba, sorprendida, a mirar a quien habían interrumpido en la cocina. Astoria se topó con su hijo y sonrió enternecida.

—¿Para quien son esas flores, mi vida? —preguntó con fingida ingenuidad, dejando la mezcla de pastel a aun lado y extendiendo los brazos para recibir el regalo que ya sabía que era para ella.

—Para la mujer más maravillosa que conozco —respondió el joven Malfoy, sonriendo y entregándole las orquídeas a su madre. La mujer las tomó, pero las dejó lado enseguida, para abrazar con fuerza a su hijo.

—Gracias, mi niño —susurró Astoria, llenando de besos mimosos a su hijo. Si algo había agradecido Scorpius toda su vida, es que su madre no usaba labial y aunque le dejaba las mejillas llenas de brillos, no le dejaba esas marcas rojas que los niños siempre habían odiado.

—No lo mimes tanto, que me pondré celoso —comento Draco con cierta burla, entrando a la cocina y mirando a su mujer y a su hijo con cierta felicidad que, aunque quisiera, no podía ocultar.

Astoria rió sonoramente; mientras que Scorpius arrugó la nariz a forma de molestia, muy al estilo de su madre, a quien abrazó con más fuerza. No la quería soltar y como buen Malfoy caprichoso y Greengrass persistente, no la soltó. La mujer sonrió con ternura ante el gesto y despeinó a su hijo, quien la estrechó con más fuerza por la cintura.

—No me pongas a escoger entre mis dos amores —dijo Astoria con dulzura, extendiendo una mano para que Draco se uniera a su abrazo.

El rubio sonrió y se unió a su familia, aunque sin quitarle el lugar a su hijo. Él sabía y entendía lo que Scorpius sentía por Astoria, esa admiración, ese amor, esa adoración sin medida. Lo sabía porque él había llegado a sentir lo mismo por su madre. No sabía porque, solo sabía que las mujeres Malfoy tenían algo especial, una magia que envolvían a sus hombres, tanto a sus esposos como a sus hijos.

Era el encanto de ser la Señora Malfoy, la magia de estar rodeadas de hombres rubios con frío ojos grises que se derretían solamente ante ellas. Draco lo sabía, porque su madre había sido su adoración hasta sus últimos días, aunque no por eso dejaba de amar a su esposa, de la misma forma que sabía que su padre había amado a Narcissa a pesar de todo.

—Feliz día, mi amor —le susurró Draco a su mujer, besando su mejilla.

—Feliz día, mamá —añadió Scorpius, besando la otra mejilla de Astoria.

—Gracias, mis amores —contestó la castaña, sonriendo ampliamente, dejándose abrazar, besar y mimar por esos dos hombres que ante el mundo mágico eran fríos y altaneros, pero con ella eran un amor. Porque ella era la Señora Malfoy y aunque muchas pudieran matar por estar en su lugar, nadie lo podía ocupar mejor que ella, al menos no en esa generación, pues sabía que en varios años más adelante, la misma escena se recrearía con otra mujer, con su hijo y con su nieto. Ese era el privilegio de ser la Señora Malfoy.

* * *

**¿y qué tal les pareció? ¿Les gusto o no les gustó? ¿Merece comentario? ¿Galletitas? ¿Ranitas? ¿Cruciatus? ¿Avadas? ¿Algo? xD**

**Ya saben que cualquier cosa es bien recibida y se agradece mucho que se tomaran la molestia de leer ^^ ****¡Un beso enorme!**


End file.
